


Conflict

by lucife56



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Illustration of Chapter 47: DeepGround  of N7 SOLDIER by ScreamingViking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [N7 SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636825) by [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/pseuds/ScreamingViking). 



> "She made herself comfortable on the single-seater couch and waited.  
> (....)  
> He looked away. "I am different."
> 
> She put a finger under his chin and directed his eyes back to hers."
> 
> (Chapter 47: DeepGround of N7 SOLDIER by ScreamingViking)  
>  My part of the collaboration with the amazing artist Jen-mania


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She put a finger under his chin and directed his eyes back to hers. There was barely a breath of air between them. "Not that different."  
> (...)  
> She smiled bitterly. "There are no others." "
> 
> (Chapter 47: DeepGround of N7 SOLDIER by ScreamingViking)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His glowing cat eyes searched hers.
> 
> (...)
> 
> His hand followed the scars down to her neck, his fingers trailing lightly across her throat. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up."
> 
> (Chapter 47: DeepGround of N7 SOLDIER by ScreamingViking)

 


End file.
